Then The Morning Comes
by kibaluver
Summary: The way the you walk,It's just the way that you talk,Like it ain't no thing,And every single day is just a fling,Then the morning comes.Camp fic.More info inside.
1. Then The Morning Comes

**Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto…**

**Hey! How's it going? This is my first fanfic! Hurray! I am a sort of bad speller. Some times my computer doesn't catch everything. This is a story about a girl named Kairi. I will use this name a lot in my stories. I love that name! She is best friends with Sakura. Then Sakura introduce her friends if Kairi introduces hers. And it goes on from there…enjoy… **

**Pairing? (For right now) **

**Title: The One With**

"Life is like a box of chocolates…my mom always said that…"

(Smash Mouth- Then the Morning Comes…he-he that is the story title! Of course!)

Paint the town  
Take a bow  
Thank everybody  
You're gonna do it again  
You are the few, the proud  
You are the antibody  
Mind soul, and Zen

And the world's a stage  
And the world's a faze  
And the end is near

So push rewind  
Just in time  
Thank anybody  
You're gonna do it again

The way the you walk  
It's just the way that you talk  
Like it ain't no thing  
And every single day is just a fling  
Then the morning come

Take your knocks  
Shake them off  
Fuck everybody  
You're gonna take them again  
You are you foe  
Your friend  
You are the paparazzi  
You are the tragedian

And the world's a craze  
And the world's a faze  
And the end is near

So push rewind  
Just in time  
Thank anybody  
You're gonna do it again

The way the you walk  
It's just the way that you talk  
Like it ain't no thing  
And every single day is just a fling  
And when it comes it moves so slow  
Kinda like it's saying I told you so  
Looking back before she goes  
Tomorrow's gonna hurt

And the world's a stage  
And the world's faze  
And the end is near

So push rewind  
Just in time  
Thank anybody

It's just the way that you walk  
It's just the way that you talk  
Like it ain't no thing  
And every single day is just a fling  
Then the morning comes

(Song over)

"But all I have been picking is plain normal chocolate."

- - -

"Morning Sakura!" Kairi yelled from the door. She knocked loudly. Sakura yawned and opened the door.

"I'm up." Sakura said sounding like she was half awake.

"Oy Sakura. Ya look awful. Are ya sick or something?"

"No. I just woke up."

"Do ya put a lot of make up on?"

"No. I don't use make up."

"Ya should."

"Shut up. Why are you here?"

"Ya said I can meet your friends today."

"Yeah. I remember. I don't have to be at the bus till 8. And it is…" Sakura looked at her clock, "6."

"I just couldn't sleep. Ya keep talking about this camp and there will be hot guys there."

"And one of them will be mine by the end of the summer." Kairi and Sakura giggled.

"I want to do your hair Sakura! Ya have such great hair." Sakura looked at Kairi.

/How could she envy my hair? It is so plain. Unlike hers/ Sakura thought.

Kairi had brown hair that went to her waist. It was silky and smooth. No split ends at all. She had two red streaks in the front. Kairi says her mom is going to cut her hair tomorrow. About the same length as Sakura's. Her hair was cherry blossom hair that was up to her shoulders.

"Camp! So much fun!" Kairi yelled with joy as she brushed Sakura's pink hair.

"Well you get to meet my friends Hinata, Tenten, and Ino."

"Cool." Kairi stopped brushing Sakura's hair. Kairi reached into her bag, for camp, and pulled out a card and handed it to Sakura.

"What is this?" Sakura asked Kairi. Kairi blushed slightly.

"Happy birthday Sakura-chan." Sakura opened it and there was 100 yen. Sakura hugged Kairi.

"Thanks so much Kairi! I love you!" Kairi blushed.

"W-what?"

"Not in that way of course."

"Y-yeah…of course. Oh that would be weird." They both laughed at this.

"Now I want to do your hair."

"Kay." Sakura placed hers into a French braid.

"Pretty."

"Um…thanks."

"It is 7:45. We should get to the bus stop."

"Okay."

They grabbed their stuff and went out to the bus stop to go to summer camp. There they met Ino, Tenten and Hinata.

All of them went on a couch bus.

"It is cold in here." Kairi complained to the group. The bus was empty so they found a seat easily.

"You always think it is cold." Sakura said.

"Yeah. From what Sakura says about you, you were practically born cold." Ino said.

"Oh Sakura. Ya said something about me." Kairi said coldly.

"Um! Um! Not in a bad way of course!" Sakura said nervously.

"When we get there, I am so getting a tan!" Tenten said with excitement. The bus came to a halt from the next bus stop.

"You guys and tans." Kairi sighed.

"Well you would like it if you get some sun light. You are extremely pale." Ino told Kairi. Kairi snorted.

"Pale is the new tan."

"Yeah. In a million years." Tenten giggled as a couple of cute guys went to the back of the bus.

"Hn? Oh. Guys. Five of them. Lookie here. One for each of us."

"Aw. Kairi is talking about guys. How cute." Sakura said and pinched Kairi's cheek like she was two.

"I told you I had a boyfriend before."

"Like two years ago! Come on! Move on!"

"Ha! You haven't had a guy in two years?" Ino asked.

"And when was the last time you had a boyfriend?" Kairi asked coldly.

"Shut up."

"So witch one do you like?" Tenten asked the group. The girls took a couple of one second looks.

"The blonde." Hinata said.

"The guy who had long black hair. That kind of looks like Hinata."

"What?" Hinata looked back and waved. The boy who looked like her waved back.

"You know him?"

"Yeah. He is my cousin."

"I like the guy with his hair pulled back into a high pony tail." Ino said.

"You mean the guy who looks like a pine apple?" Sakura asked. The group, except Ino, laughed.

"Shut up billboard brow!"

"I like the guy with the black hair." Kairi said.

"What! I do too." Sakura yelled.

"You can have the other guy. The guy with the dog."

"No!" Kairi snorted.

"You seem like you don't have a chance with him!"

"I will bet you that I will get him by the end of this summer."

"Bring it!" They shook hands. 100 yen to who will ever win the loved of the boy (Sasuke) first.

Ino looked at the other girls while Sakura and Kairi were arguing about how they looked better.

"I bet Kairi will win." Tenten said.

"Fat chance! Sakura will so get him. She is great at getting guys! She has the chest for it. Kairi is flat chest. She has no chance!" Ino protested.

"I smell a bet." Hinata said.

"Okay. 100 yen. Just like them." Ino and Tenten shook hands then they stared at Hinata. She jumped.

"I am not going to bet…um…I…I…I will be judge."

"Good choice." Ino said.

The girls decided to go on what will they be wearing for the summer. Talking about what bikinis they will wear. Kairi just snorted. She would be caught dead wearing a bikini!

"So what are you planning on doing instead of getting a tan?" Sakura asked.

"A prank." Kairi answered. And she had the perfect trick too. Just…who to pull it on? She glared at the guys in the back row. They noticed her and most of them got shivers up their spine.

"That girl seems crazy." Shikamaru said.

"I agree." Naruto said.

"This looks like it will be on hot summer! Look at all the hot girls." Kiba said. The boys nodded.

"I wonder who they are." Sasuke said.

"Well I will go and find out." Naruto said. Kiba pulled him back to his seat.

"Let a professional handle it." Kiba said. Kiba got up and went to the girls.


	2. Paint The Town

**Chapter 2**

**Hey! The second chappie is here!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, just Kairi!**

**Title: Cabins**

"Hey ladies." Kiba said to the girls when he walked up to them.

"Hey." Kairi said back.

"What are all your names."

"Sakura."

"Ino."

"Tenten."

"Um-Um- Hinata." Kiba looked at Kairi who was obviously not going to answer.

"What about you? What is your name?" Kiba asked Kairi.

"You know it is common courtesy to say your name first before asking some one theirs." Kairi explained.

"Um- I am Kiba. And this is my dog Akamaru."

"I am Kairi."

"Okay. Good to know." Kiba walked back to the group of guys.

"That guy is not polite at all."

"Oh my god! Just lose the bet and get with him." Ino said.

"No way! I hate him! He lost his chance of being with me."

"So you are saying you did have a little spark?" Tenten asked.

"Maybe." The group giggled, except Kairi.

"So…what did you find out?" Naruto asked anxiously.

"Stay away from Kairi. She is up to something." Kiba said.

"Who is Kairi?" Sasuke asked Kiba.

"The girl with the long brown hair that is now talking about some guy. I don't know who."

"And who is the rest of them?" Neji asked.

"The one with pink hair is Sakura. The one with short black hair is Hinata. The one with blonde hair is Ino and finally the one with dark brown hair is Tenten."

The bus stopped and all the kids went off the bus.

"Oh my god camp! This will be so cool!" Kairi squealed.

"Calm down." Ino said.

"I have been here last year. It isn't that great." Tenten said.

"Then why did ya invite me?" Kairi asked angrily.

"To make you suffer." Sakura said. The gang laughed, except Kairi, of course.

"Yeah and we will make you get a tan." Tenten said.

"No!" Kairi yelled with fear.

"We are forcing you to stay out in the sun!" Ino yelled.

"Not the sun, my mortal enemy." Kairi joked. The gang laughed at this.

"Hey. You guys must be new." The blonde said. Hinata blushed.

"No. What ever gave ya that perfectly correct idea?" Kairi asked the blonde coldly.

"Jeez. I was just making conversation."

"Well ya should at least say 'how is it going'. Not pointing out the obvious." The blonde walked over to his gang and said,

"Yeah you are right Kiba. Stay away from Kairi."

"I will go and talk to her. I bet she won't be mean to me." Neji said.

"Go and try!"

"It isn't fun if there is no bet." Kiba said.

"5 yen." Neji said.

"Fine deal." Naruto said. They shook hands and Neji went up to Kairi and her group.

Tenten blushed and the group looked to see who it was that she was blushing at. Hinata waved slightly.

"You are Kairi, right?" Neji asked.

"That is a pretty rude way to start a conversation." Kairi said. Tenten closed Kairi's mouth with her hand.

"Um…forget about her. She is so mean sometimes." Tenten said nervously. Kairi bit Tenten's hand.

"Ouch." Tenten said and pulled away her hand from Kairi's mouth.

"Okay. So what's up?" Neji asked Kairi.

"Ya learn quickly," Kairi said with a smirk, "I am fine. How bout ya?"

"Is that an accent?"

"Yep."

"What kind is it?"

"I am from America. The south part. You are 'ya's where I am."

"Cool."

"So, I thought ya learned quickly. But I guess not."

"What?"

"What is yaur name?"

"Oh! Neji."

"Ya are pretty slow. See ya around." Kairi walked away to the desk and her group followed. Except Tenten. Neji sighed. He just lost 5 yen.

"I am so sorry about Kairi she thinks guys are rude and selfish and don't know a thing. But I think that is wrong. I sorry about her. I am Tenten. See you around." Tenten said. She winked and walked over to her group.

Neji sighed and walked to his group.

"Ha-ha! I just won 5 yen! Can I have my money now?" Naruto asked.

"Fine." Neji said angrily and gave Naruto 5 yen.

Kairi and her group found out their cabin number.

"13." Kairi said.

"That sounds scary. Isn't 13 an unlucky number?" Hinata asked nervously.

"Yep. That is the good part." Kairi smirked.

The girls walked to their cabin. They opened the door.

"This place looks boring." Kairi said as she placed her things one of the bottom bunks.

"Can we switch beds Kairi, I am afraid of heights." Sakura said. Kairi snorted.

"Fine." Kairi said in a nice tone. Kairi threw her stuff up on the top bunk.

Hinata had the bottom bunk of one and Ino the top. Tenten had the bottom bunk and the top was free.

"I wonder who else is coming." Ino said. Then…speak of the devil…the door opened and a figure came in.

She had blonde hair that was pulled back into pig tails and black eyes. She set her things on the free top bunk.

"I am Temari." The blonde said.

"I am Kairi."

"Tenten."

"Um…Hinata."

"I am Sakura."

"And I'm Ino."

"Nice to meet you guys." Temari said.

"Finally. It is great to meet some one nice. The people I talked to today were stupid and didn't know how to introduce themselves." Kairi said.

"You see people like that."

"They weren't stupid, you were just mean." Tenten protested thinking of the conversation with Neji.

"So what are ya going to do all summer?" Kairi asked Temari.

"I don't know." Temari answered, "What about you?"

"I am thinking of a prank."

"That sounds cool. But on who?"

"The group of guys we saw or our assigned councilor."

"What about both?"

"Oh my god! That is perfect!" They high-fived.

"Oh great. Another Kairi." Ino joked.

The guys went into their cabin, number 34.

Sasuke had the top bunk and Naruto had the bottom. Kiba had the other bottom bunk and Shikamaru had the top. Neji had the top of one and the bottom was empty. The door opened and a figure walked in.

"Who are you?' Naruto asked.

"Shino." The figure answered and put his stuff on the free bottom bunk.

"I'm Sasuke."

"Naruto."

"Shikamaru."

"I am Kiba and this is my dog Akamaru."

"Hi." Shino said.

The girls talked about their old memories. Kairi was talking about her ex boyfriend.

"How did you guys break up?" Temari asked.

"Um…I don't think I should say." Kairi answered.

"Come on! Tell us!" Ino yelled.

"No!"

The guys were saying random questions and they had to answer them.

"Okay. I have one." Kiba said, "If there was a nuclear war and you were to die in two minutes…what would you do?"

"I would fuck everything that moves." Sasuke said.

"And you?" Kiba asked Naruto.

"I would stand still." Naruto answered.

Everyone in the cabin laughed their asses off.


End file.
